je ne laisserai personne m'attrapé
by elphelia
Summary: Je suis Lara une espionne et je vends mes service à ceux qui payent bien. Et en ce moment même, je travaille pour le conte de Loki le frère de Thor . Je travaille aussi pour le SHIELD en tant que mécanicienne avec ma véritable identité ce qui me permet de gardé un œil sur les informations qu'ils ont sur moi.


Je ne laisse personne m'attrapér !

Elphelia

Je suis Lara une espionne et je vends mes service à ceux qui payent bien. Et en ce moment même, je travaille pour le conte de Loki le frère de Thor . Je travaille aussi pour le SHIELD en tant que mécanicienne avec ma véritable identité ce qui me permet de gardé un œil sur les informations qu'ils ont sur moi.

 _Mardi 4 novembre 6h 59_

Je suis arrivé comme tous les matins à l'atelier personne n'étaient là. J'allume les lumières et me dirige vers l'un des robots en piteux états que ma encore ramener Tony. Je ne comprendrai jamais ce Tony Stark il m'amène des robots et ne me dit jamais ce qu'il conte en faire. Mais bon faudrait que je pense quand même à le lui demandé un jour. Voilà, j'ai enfin finis ces robots.

Je rangeais mon matérielle quand Tony arrive et cris mon nom qui résonne ensuite dans tout l'atelier.

Quoi ? Il n'avait pas remarqué que je m'étais glissé dans son dos pour le surprendre, il a sursauté et c'est retourné.

-Tu sais que tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui et que tu as des doigts de fée et….

-Je t'arrête tout de suite car quand tu te mets à faire des compliments c'est que tu as qu'elle que chose à me demander !

-Non ! Non, je fronçais les sourcils. Oui, tu as raisons, tu ne me connais que trop bien.

-Tony, ce n'est pas que je te connais que trop bien comme tu le dis c'est juste qu'à chaque fois que tu viens ici c'est pour me demander qu'elle que chose. Bon qu'es que tu veux encore.

-Pues-tu me donner un coup de main avec mon armure ?

-Tony je n'ai pas que sa à faire et en plus … Tony me regardais avec un regard qui disais qu'il resterait planté la jusqu'à ce qu'il obtient ce qu'il veut.

-Allé, sil-te plais. Il le dit sur un ton enfantin.

-Bon, d'accord je veux bien y jeté un coup d'œil. Mais je ne veux pas faire ton travaille car je dois encore remplir des rapports pour les véhicule de transport.

-Ok ! Je vais chercher mon armure, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Quand Tony revient avec son armure elle était à moitié démonter. Je l'examinais et je trouver quelle que débris de métaux tordue ou cassé et un autre matériau qui n'appartenais pas à son armure et je l'ai extirpé et décida de l'examiner plus tard. J'informai Tony de ce qu'il devait remplacer et lui procura tous le matérielle dont il aurait besoin. Et je retournais à ma paperasse puis enfin de journée je suis rentré.

 _17h56_

Enfin chez moi, j'en ai finis avec la paperasse et avec Tony et son armure. Je n'ai plus qu'une heure devant moi pour préparer l'évasion de Loki sans me faire remarqué.

J'ai pu remarquer les tours de gardes autour de sa cellule il change toute les 2 heures.

C'est bientôt l'heure de passé à l'attaque .Je suis entré très facilement mais arrivé dans le couloir trois garde .Mercredi, il faut que je trouve une solution très vite avant de me faire repérer. J'ai récupérer deux masque j'en ai mis un sur mon visage et l'autre pour Loki puis j'ai balancé une bombe lacrymogène .Les gardes son tombé, j'ai courcircuité le système de la cellule de Loki je lui et tendis le masque puis tiré par le bras et on sait mit à courir car c'est bien gentil de lancer une bombe mais après faux pensé que sa déclenche l'alarme. Juste au moment où l'on arrivait à mon avions .Les Avengers nous avaient encerclés.

Loki, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'en fuir aussi facilement ?dit thor puis il reporta l'attention sur moi .Qui êtes-vous ?je savais qu'il ne pouvait ni voir mon visage et mon corps car je portais mon costume d'espionne et j'avais gardé mon masque.

-Je suis une femme sombre crétin .Et je ne vous dirais pas mon nom. Je viens juste pour récupérer ma cible et récupérer mon argent.

-Je t'avais dit mon frère que aucune prison ne me retiens très longtemps ! S'exclama Loki.

A, c'est loki commença à se battre contre Thor et Hulk .Au moment où j'allais aider ma cible un rayon bleu me frôla de près .Je me retournais et il était là dans son armure rouge. J'ai sortis mais bars de métal et je me suis élancer vers lui brandissant mais armes qui faisaient comme partie de mon corps. Il esquiva toute mais attaque sauf quelques une, il m'assena un coup qui me projeta sur dix métré environs. J'ai sentis mon masque tomber et quand il est arrivé devant moi. Je lui et tourné le dos en vitesse grand V et m'apprêtais à courir mais il ma attrapé par le bras et à dit.

Tu crois vraiment que je ne te reconnaitrais pas derrière ton masque, Lara.

-Qu …quoi mais comment ? Je me suis retourné et j'ai constaté qu'il avait ouvert son casque et me regardais droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as mal assuré t'es arrière quand tu es arrivé ici et que tu as déclenché l'alarme .Je ne te croyais pas comme ça ! Il était en colère.

-Ah ! Tu croyais, quoi ! Que j'aimais faire de la paperasse ou bien réparé vos stupide machine que vous cassez tous tour à tour ! Sans le vouloir je commençais à hausser le ton.

-Non, mais je ne croyais pas que tu pourrais être à la solde de Loki ! C'est comme si il avait presque hurlé c'est dernier mots .Sa ma fais mal c'est comme si il m'avait giflé il croyait vraiment que j'étais du côté de Loki .Sa a été la goutte d'eau qui fais déborder le vase et j'ai explosé.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis de son côté ! Alors tu ne me connais pas car je ne suis d'aucun côté car j'œuvre que pour mon comte ! Je fais juste sa pour l'argent ! Alors la ferme ! Et puis t'es qui pour me dire ça ! Disais-je en colère. J'ai dégagé mon bras de sa poigne de fer .Et avant que les autres Avengers arrive je me suis en fuis.

Laisser des messages ou des commentaires sur l'histoire pour que je puisse savoir si je continue l'histoire.


End file.
